One Season too late
by MindmasterSchuldig
Summary: Ne HarryDraco one-shot. Harry steht auf dem Astronomieturm und denkt über die geschehenisse der letzten tage nach summary tret


Titel: One season too late Teil: 1/1 Disclaimer: Das Lied und auch die Harry Potter charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit kein geld Pairing: Harry/Draco Warnung: depri, death Widmung: Meiner liebsten Aki und Kai (dafür dass er mir das Lied gegeben hat) Kommentar: Nya... die ff is in meiner Schreibblockade entstanden hab se an einem geschrieben. Die letzte Szene ist schrecklich *sigh* ich hoffe ich werde es schafften break me shake me love me noch diese Woche fertig zu kriegen (da ich jetzt alle Arbeiten hinter mir hab)  
  
AN ALLE EXPECTO PATRONUM LESER: Ich werde diese fanfiction abbrechen da sie mir selbst nicht mehr gefällt. Ich hatte den vierten Teil schon fertig aber der war wirklich Scheiße (gomen!) Nya. Ich werde dafür eine neue fanfiction anfangen die NACH band 5 spielt!!! Mit einem Depri Harry X3  
  
Viel Spaß!!!!  
  
,,..." Jemand redet Jemand denkt ~~flashback (ende)~~ Rückblende (ende)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's in the back of your mind  
  
all of the time  
  
Nun stand er hier, ließ seinen Blick über die Schneebedeckte Landschaft gleiten und doch schienen seine Augen in die leere zu blicken. Ein blasses Grün das nichts mehr von der einstiegen Lebensfreude zu erahnen ließ, ein schwarzer Vorhang der schon viel zu viel seiner Seele verschlungen hatte. Weiß... alles war so weiß um ihn... weiß, wie 'seine' haut, weiß-silber... wie 'seine' Haare alles um ihn herum erinnerte an ihn. Er war überall. Noch immer schien er seine Berührungen spüren zu können, noch immer haftete 'sein' Geruch an ihm.  
  
learn to forget  
  
love. leave. forget.  
  
wie oft hatte er diesen Satz in den letzten Tagen gehört? Wie oft hatte er selbst sich diesen Satz gedacht? Ein mal? Hundert mal? Er wusste es nicht mehr, hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, es würde eh keinen Sinn ergeben... Er würde ihn nicht vergessen können, so sehr er es auch wollte... Doch wollte er? Wollte er all dies vergessen? Ihre Momente zusammen... Wie sie sich immer heimlich trafen, auch hier auf dem Astronomieturm um ihre von Liebe durchzogenen Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. Die warmen Lippen des anderen schmeckend und sich ihre Liebe gestehend... Erst danach war ihm aufgefallen dass 'er' sein Liebesgeständnis nie erwidert hatte. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen... er hatte stets geglaubt das Draco ihn auch Lieben würde... Doch er war nur eine Trophäe in seiner Sammlung gewesen. Ohne es selbst wahrzunehmen schlossen sich seine langen Finger stärker um den kleinen silbernen Anhänger der in seiner blassen Hand ruhte. Ein Drache mit blauen Saphiren und gezackten Flügeln die sich nun ungehindert in das zarte Fleisch seiner Hand bohrten, das rote Blut in den Schnee tropfen ließ, Krater des Schmerzens... der Trauer. Der Drache... er hatte ihn auf einen ihrer Ausflüge nach Hogsmead gekauft er wollte ihn ihm heute geben... Er dachte der Tag wäre nur für sie beide gemacht worden. Weihnachten... das Fest der Liebe.  
  
And when I sit alone  
  
I think of what you said  
  
"better off just friends"  
  
I'm better off just dead  
  
Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich was vor ein paar Tagen passiert war, es hatte sich in seine Gedanken hinein gebrannt, hatte sein Herz zu sehr zersplittern lassen als dass er es vergessen könnte.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
,,Draco! Da bist du ja endlich!" Mit einem lächeln auf den rosé farbenen Lippen lief der schwarzhaarige auf den Jungen zu der soeben den halbdunklen Raum betreten hatte und nun mit langsamen Schritten auf den anderen zuging. ,,Ich hab dich schon vermisst..." Zärtlich schlang der Gryffindor seine Arme um den Nacken der größeren Jungen spürte wie dessen blonden haare über seinen Arm streichelten und ihn erschaudern ließen. Mit einem leisen und dennoch zufriedenem Seufzen schmiegte er sich an den Körper vor ihm, die Augen geschlossen einfach nur den Moment, die liebe die er für den Slytherin empfand genießend. Die Stimme des anderen riss ihn dennoch abrupt aus seinen Gedanken ,,Potter... Wir müssen reden."  
  
~~flashback ende~~  
  
Und wieder stiegen die Erinnerungen in ihm hoch, waren sie doch nie weg gewesen, ließen sein Herz schmerzen, ließen die kalte Hand die sich um es gelegt hatte härter zugreifen. Sein Herz, von dem er dachte dass es schon zu zerbrochen war um zu fühlen, zu schwarz von der Trauer, nur ein klumpen Fleisch der aus Zwang den gefühlslosen Körper am leben hielt. Wieder erschien das Grinsen vor seinen Augen, das boshafte Grinsen von dem er gehofft hatte es nie mehr widersehen zu müssen. Ein schluchzen entfuhr dem zitternden Jungen bei den Erinnerungen, durchzuckte seinen Körper, ließen heiße Tränen über seine Wangen fließen, stille Zeugen der Trauer.  
  
mit einer zärtlichen Handbewegung hatte er seine Tränen weggestrichen. Wie oft hatte er diese Hand schon gefühlt, und doch schien die Berührung noch nie so kalt. als hätte er sich verbrannt hatte er die Hand zurück gezogen, seine Tränen wie etwas widerwärtiges an seinem Umhang abgewischt. Wie hatte er so etwas sagen können...? Nein, wie hatte er so naiv sein können... Die höhnische Lache hallte in seinen Ohren wieder, ließ ihn zusammenzucken, die Hände auf seine Ohren pressen. Er wollte das nicht hören. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? Er hatte doch nie etwas böses gewollt... ,,Nicht Draco... Hör auf... Ich liebe dich doch. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich."Immer wieder wiederholte er die Worte, wie zu einem Gebet, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, bis das Lachen verschwand und die Worte, das Wissen dass dies alles kein Traum war blieb.  
  
And the hardest thing I do  
  
is wake up without you  
  
Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht dass das alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen war, dass er am nächsten morgen in Dracos Armen aufwachen würde der ihn sanft küsste, und nicht mehr loslassen würde. Noch deutlich hatte er das Gesicht Rons in Erinnerung als er am nächsten morgen aufgewacht war, noch in seinen Sachen vom Vortag, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und mit dem Blut dass aus seinen nun verkrusteten Schnitten geflossen war verklebt. Er hatte zu Dumbledore gehen müssen dem König in seinem kleinen Schachspiel der sich nur aus Pflicht um die Bauern kümmerte... und er war der Bauer der sich selbst matt gesetzt hatte.  
  
when everything falls apart  
  
the emptiness leaves a mark  
  
Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Landschaft gleiten. Es hatte erneut angefangen zu Schneien und die Sonne war noch immer hinter den grauen Wolken versteckt, hatte es bereits aufgegeben seine gezeichnete Seele zu erhellen. Wie von selbst stieg sein Körper über das Geländer das ihn und seine eigene Freiheit, seinen eigenen Frieden trennte. Er spürte wie die Schnitte auf seinem Unterarm erneut aufrissen als sich seine Arme anspannten um das Geländer umfasst zu halten. Spürte wie sich das Blut den Weg über seine Hände suchte. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf seine durch die kälte blau angelaufenen Lippen und er schloss seine Augen. Endlich.. Schon beinahe sanft löste er seinen blut gezeichneten Hände von der kalten Stange, ließ seinen Körper nach vorne fallen spürte wie die Luft ihn umfing. Fest umklammerte er den Anhänger der nun wieder in seiner Hand lag, sein Drache... Der Wind strich über sein Gesicht, ließ sein schwarzes Haar zurück wehen, trocknete wie zum Troste die letzte Träne die sich ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte.  
  
Und dann wurde es schwarz.  
  
~~Harry James Potter~~  
~~~Er Starb Mit Einem Lächeln~~~ 


End file.
